


poem collection!

by luckiestlucky



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Poem Collection, i havent written anything fandom related in so long, if any1 reads i hope u like it!, only poems JFGKFDKFL, poem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckiestlucky/pseuds/luckiestlucky
Summary: just a collection of my poems!





	poem collection!

**Author's Note:**

> holy hell its been forever since ive published something, nd its not even fandom related
> 
> FLKJFG yeah i havent written anything for fandom in a long time, ive been mainly writting poems to help cope with my depression nd anxiety (and to try and help myself start writing for fandom again!) 
> 
> SO YEAH this is a short, dumb poem i wrote while on a beach trip, if anyone reads it i hope you enjoy! <3

Life's a beach 

~~

A beach can be many different things. 

It can be different than droplets of salt splashing against your skin,  
different than the sun in your hair and the wind singing in your ears. 

But every beach is just the same. 

Whether it's the melody of your favorite song,  
the tightness in your heart when you read your favorite book, or watch your favorite show,  
the vastness of a clear summer night, a walk in the morning before it gets too hot,  
or laughing out loud at your best friend's amazing jokes. 

Whatever it is, if it brings you happiness, even for the smallest moment. 

It's a beach.

If it makes you feel like life is worth living. 

It's a beach.


End file.
